CalTheSpy
"How ya doing? I'm CalTheSpy, professional assassin." - CalTheSpy meeting someone for the first time. CalTheSpy is the Spy class for The Atherian Knights, the protagonist for the series, the fourth ex member of Grey's Assassins and the reincarnation/descendant of Kharon. He also serves as a side-character for Knights Of The Past. A Spy with a past secretly shrouded in pain and misery, CalTheSpy is a dangerous and powerful assassin, attributes which would later earn him the placement as one of Mann Co's most dangerous mercenaries. After his parents were assassinated, Cal worked temporarily under Grey Mann, who employed him for his own secret ambitions. After discovering the truth about Grey, Cal left him and joined Mann Co, later becoming a high-ranked Spy and the eventual founder of The Atherian Knights Appearance CalTheSpy is a BLU Spy with a Fancy Fedora painted with A Distinct Lack Of Hue, the Made-Man, the Buisness Casual and the Sneaky Spats Of Sneaking. In his formal attire, Cal only wears his fedora, rose and spats. His suit and balacava are completely black. Personality Cal is friendly, funny and extremely loyal to his team. Cal has been known for his leadership skills with his team, and is known by the others and mercenaries outside the group to be its leader, although Cal does not consider himself the leader of the Knights, stating the team didn't need one to work well. Dispite his happy friendly outerior, Cal is secretly scarred with several events of his past, which he sometimes expresses, but refuses to show toward the others. When he is possessed by Kharon's spirit, Cal's eyes glow purple and red and he becomes considerably angrier and even more threatening than normal. The first time Cal channeled Kharon's spirit was after the death of Claire, which ended in Cal evicerating the two mercenaries responsible. During his time with Grey Mann, Cal is a cold, remorseless and even crueler version of himself. He refuses to show little or even any acknowledgement toward anyone who attempts to befriend him. Dispite his cold attitude, Cal is still a extremely dangerous assassin, even going so far as to abandon his morals when it came to assassinating a target. Cal shows great disgust in even remembering his life as one of Grey's assassins, simply stating that "Grey Cal is dead. He's never coming back. ." Biography History Very little is known about Cal's past or upbringing. Cal's father had originally been a scientist working in a top-secret classified research team, which Cal would later discover was research into Grey Mann and anti-robotic weapondry. Cal's parents were assassinated by a unknown sniper when Cal was 10, leaving him in a orphanage for two years. Grey's Assassin Cal was later adopted by Grey Mann, who turned Cal into a assassin through vigorous and almost brutal training. As a result, Cal became a synical cold-hearted assassin and one of the four of Grey's assassins. Cal was used to take out some of Grey's targets, mainly Mann Co enployees or scientists that posed a threat to him at the time, a ironic turnaround to the death of Cal's parents. Cal worked for Grey for several years, being aware of Grey's plans to create a robotic army to take back Mann Co and his secret connection to Mann Co through his brothers. However, Cal remained unaware to Project X's existance. One day, whilst Grey was away from the base meeting with his brothers, Cal came across evidence proving Grey's connection toward the assassination of his parents. Enfuriated, Cal steals weapondry and angrily begins destroying as much of Grey's work as possible. The robots are activated by this assault as well as alerting Grey's assassin, Pyro430. Cal battled against the Pyro and was hit in the face by a shot from its Scorch Shot, burning his face. Dispite being overwhelmed by both robots and assassins, Cal managed to escape. When Grey returned, Skylor told him of what had happened. Grey however, told him as long as Project X was safe, he didn't care what happened to his robots or Cal. Cal briefly became a drifting freelance mercenary for a few years, before signing on to Mann Co and being enlisted in a devision with Dave and Acheron and their drill-sergeant, Sergeant Heartman. Although Cal didn't know or remember Acheron very well, he became best friends with Dave. Cal X Claire During his work, Cal, Dave and Acheron were assigned with their team to 2Fort and required to defend the base from the RED team. One morning, Seargent Heartman recieved a shipment of new Scout mercenaries. Although many of them were weak and died on the first day, one Scout stood out, a girl named Claire. Claire's abilities on the battlefield proved her a powerful mercenary, being a excellent shot and possessing the ability of speed and agility, being a Scout. Cal became entranced with Claire for weeks after her arrival and soon confessed his feelings to her. The two eventually started to go out with her. The relationship made the two a unstoppable duo in battle as well, with Claire's speed and Cal's stealth. One rainy morning, the two teams found themselves at a match point. Both teams needed one more point to win, so Seargent Heartman made a plan for a team of four to brute-force themselves into the RED base and grab the intel. Cal, Claire, Dave and a new recruit named Blasteroid were assigned to lead the team. In the ground floor, Dave and Blasteroid held off the oncoming enemies whilst Cal and Claire made their way into the intel-room and grabbed the briefcase. Cal and Claire travelled into the base, but as they rounded the corridor into the intel room, they came across a Heavy/Medic team approching from the other end. Cal, knowing the two didn't have the fire-power or the ability to stop the two, held back behind the wall. Claire however, being reckless and cocky, charged the two and was brutally mowed down. Cal, overcome with horror and grief, channeled the spirit of Kharon for the first time unintentionally and viciously slaughtered the Heavy by vigorously slashing his throat and the Medic by stabbing him in the stomach repeatedly. Blasteroid and Dave heard the screams of the two and entered the intel room, only to see Cal clutching the bloody body of Claire. The three brought her back to their base. The medic on site stated her right pupil had been grazed by a bullet as well as severe blood loss and several bullet wounds. She was in a near-death coma and would never wake again. Cal remained by her side for several weeks until one day, she out of nowhere woke up. Cal was at first relieved, until Claire began furiously blaming Cal for abandoning her back when she had been mowed down instead of fighting with her. The two argued, and it eventually with Claire leaving the base. Claire did not return, was not seen again at the base, and after a few months passed was presumed dead by Mann Co. Speaking to Dave in private, Cal revealed to him that he had made plans to propose a few months after the battle. He gave Dave his ring and ordered him to have it burried. Dave however, refused and hid the ring in the top pocket of his bandolier. The Beginning Of The Atherian Knights Cal fell into a deep depression after the disappearance of Claire, becoming isolated from his team and eventually leaving it all-together when the group were returned to Mann Co. There, Cal finally got to know Acheron, the other mercenary he had been stationed with at 2Fort. The two became best friends and put together a plan to create their own team of nine mercenaries. Named after the old Ather tale (which no-one had any idea was a real event), the two called themselves "The Atherian Knights". Cal was responsible for hiring the other eight mercenaries, and later hired Dave, Shadowflare, Murphy, Future Engineer and Demoknight. The Atherian Knights were soon officially registered as a team and were assigned to take the jobs of defending the lands of the Grey brothers from being taken by a rival RED team known as The Shadow Force.